


【尊禮+伏八】bloody tear

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 伏見老媽子上身
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　球型炎之能力包覆整個學園島，不斷的膨脹，最後爆裂開來，化作一道火焰柱向天空噴射而去。巨大的爆炸聲響，就連遠在橋另一端的Scepter4和吠舞羅的眾人都聽得一清二楚。所有人都向其方向投向擔憂的眼色，擔心著他們各自的王。

 

　　雙方人馬不知道等待了多久，原先下著的雪不知道何時停了，被烏雲覆蓋的天空也露出清爽的臉龐。伏見環顧四周的人全都對著橋的另一端投向擔憂的神色，他抬頭看向蔚藍的天空，想著：『這麼擔心也沒什麼用，就算我們所有人都在那邊，也無法幫上任何一點忙。我們只能在這邊無用地等待，等著最後的結果。』他的視線忍不住逗留在橋下黑狗的身上，扯出了個笑容。  
　　最初不知道是哪個人先看到室長的身影，大聲地叫了出來，接著眾人高聲地為他們平安歸來的王歡呼著，就連一向冷靜的副長都哭了出來。相較之下，橋下的吠舞羅安靜地不似他們。伏見看著橋上踏雪歸來的人。他們Scepter4的王順利地回歸了，他以沾著血的手戴上了眼鏡，一步也沒有停頓地走向了他的部屬。  
　　看到那個人的時候，伏見不得不承認他的心中有一塊地方鬆了一口氣。青之王──宗像禮司的歸來，意謂著他們這群平凡的人逃過了一場浩劫，十年前的悲劇殷鑑不遠，若是宗像禮司沒有斬殺周防尊，他們現在早就灰飛煙滅了吧；要是宗像禮司不這麼地心狠手辣，連自己愛著的人都可以斬殺…但現在做這麼多的假設有什麼用，目前看來的結果就是青之王守住大義與赤之王的殞落而已。  
　　伏見閉上眼，心想：『只有一人行走的橋，有點過於寬闊了。』

 

　　「以上是這次報告的內容。」  
　　伏見把頭從文件夾中抬起，伸手揉了過度使用而酸澀的眼睛。他看著眼前的人，等待著對方的回應。青之王的桌子上一如往常地散落著無數的拼圖，讓人不知道他到底有沒有認真在辦公。伏見的視線落到對方的臉上，忍不住皺了眉。  
　　「雖然眼前這人本來就白，但是他現在的臉色根本就是慘白吧，都受傷了還硬是要工作。」伏見猿比古咕噥。自學園島事件後，到目前Scepter4已經連續加班了近一個月，身為領導者的宗像禮司，在這種關鍵時刻，他的壓力絕對Scepter4中最大的。沒人見過他準時下班過，在辦公室和衣而睡的情狀也不是沒有過。  
　　「伏見君，所有狀況我都了解了。如果你沒什麼事就可以先走了，還是你有什麼事要報告，所以才一直盯著我？」宗像禮司拉回凝視遠方的眼神，看向眼前人道。  
　　「嘖…」早不說晚不說，我一直盯著你才開了金口…王要做什麼也不是我們氏族可以影響的，王真是一群任性的人。當伏見做完內心活動要出去的時候，清脆的敲門聲響起，宗像禮司以低沉的嗓音說：「請進。」  
　　開門進入的是淡島世理，她看到伏見在辦公室內時愣了一下，以眼神意識他沒事就早點離開辦公室，不要打擾室長的休息。伏見無奈地告訴她，不是他不願意走，是對方留人。淡島以我才不相信你的眼神看著你。  
　　宗像禮司坐在椅子上看著他的兩名得力部下，在他面前眉來眼去、臉上的神情也不斷的變化。他雖然覺得很有趣，但是淡島來必定是有事要報告，事情要按部就班，分清先後順序。「淡島君，你有什麼事要說嗎？」  
　　淡島世理瞪了伏見一眼，清了嗓對宗像禮司說道：「室長，剛才禦柱塔那邊傳達了希望Scepter4可以盡快派人前去說明的意圖。請問我們要派誰前去？」  
　　沉默一會的宗像禮司，開口說：「既然是黃金之王發出的消息，由我親自前去才合禮數。我們現在就出發。淡島君，麻煩你去安排一下。」淡島點頭允諾後，退出了辦公室。  
　　宗像禮司站起來走向衣帽架走去，近五十年不見的友人，僅談話過數分鐘，然後得到的就是他的噩耗。於公於私，他都希望能得到最新最快最完整的資料吧，不過真難為那個老人能忍耐這麼久。打理好自己的門面，宗像禮司逕自出了辦公室，不理會還呆站在那邊的伏見猿比古。  
　　被落下的伏見猿比古摸摸鼻子，準備要離開辦公室時，他赫然發現門旁邊的風景畫拼圖不知何時換成了一幅紅蓮圖。夜晚的池塘平靜無波，晦澀黯淡的天空襯得紅蓮更加突出，只有一朵的豔紅蓮花孤挺地開在池中，越出水面直挺挺地站著，肆意綻放自己的美麗，光彩奪目，絢爛耀眼，讓人難以移開自己的視線，就像那個人。  
　　──他的存在就足以吸引人的目光。  
　　室長以前不會在辦公室放色彩如此鮮豔的圖，他肯定是哪裡不對了。伏見猿比古對於自己的判斷毫無懸念。

 

　　結束了長時間加班的伏見猿比古，以巡邏的名義外出，但他的路線卻妥妥地偏離原有的路線，直直偏向位於鎮目町的吠舞羅酒吧去。從外面看來，他依然是一臉陰鬱臉加睡不飽的臭臉，但他內心可是開心地一蹦一蹦地跳了起來。  
　　『終於可以見到MISAKI了，距離我上次從東京都巷道監視器看到MISAKI的身影已經過了68小時46分05秒，距離我上次單純以肉眼見到他過了147小時23分47秒，距離我上次摸到他…』伏見一邊在心中計算著上次碰見美咲的各項數據，一邊鑽過四通八達的小巷子，以求用最快速度、在最短時間內抵達吠舞羅酒吧。  
　　想要見到美咲。他在心中如此吶喊著。  
　　縱使天氣良好、太陽高掛於空中普照大地，專屬於流浪一族的小巷弄卻依舊潮濕、陰暗，黑暗深處潛伏著伺機而動的野獸，隱藏著誰也不知道的秘辛。伏見踏著左彎右拐的步伐，穿越熟悉的街道巷弄，但是一個熟悉的嗓音勾住他的注意力，往聲音方向一瞧，他看見了他的頂頭上司與前上司遺留下來的哥德小蘿莉。  
　　這真是個奇怪的組合。  
　　對伏見猿比古來說，沒有什麼事情比八田美咲這個人還要重要，雖然對這件事他有點好奇，卻比不過想要早點見到美咲的慾望。他要離開的時候，不小心踢到路邊的垃圾。金屬與水泥的撞擊聲，清脆地在小巷中迴響。宗像禮司與櫛名安娜同時將目光化為利刃射向伏見猿比古的藏身處。  
　　即使隔著磚頭與水泥還有斑駁顏料的牆，伏見猿比古依舊感受到兩人銳利如刀的神眼，要是眼神可以造成實體傷害，想必伏見現在全身上下染上一片鮮紅。  
　　「…」考慮著要不要直接出去自首的猿比古，他聽到了他的頂頭上司說了一句。  
　　「今天的風兒還真喧囂啊。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　在這不知所云的對話之後，兩人陷入了漫長的沉默之中，巷子中的空氣似乎也感染上兩人散發出的詭譎氣息。一直都有人陸陸續續經過的小巷，在這數十分鐘內，伏見連一個人都曾不能看到，兩人間的靜謐的氛圍讓伏見不敢輕舉妄動。深怕一個不小心又製造出剛才的意外，這次一定會被揪出來的。伏見如此深信著。  
　　風沙沙地吹過，捲起地上的紙片啪啦啪啦地貼在地上翻滾。  
　　「宗像禮司…」久未潤澤的聲帶發出的聲音，帶點沙啞的味道。  
　　「是的。」  
　　「…我不會恨你，也不會感謝你。」安娜的聲音細微到不注意聽就將被風帶走。  
　　「櫛名小姐，我想你太看的起周防尊了…」  
　　不等宗像說完話，伏見猿比古毫不猶豫地轉身就走，他有興趣當STK，不代表他有興趣當偷聽狂，但如果偷聽美咲的話，似乎可以考慮看看。伏見這麼想。

 

　　回到大路上，伏見猿比古依舊朝著吠舞羅酒吧的方向走了過去，但他刻意繞了一大圈，為的只是避開那兩個人，尤其是他的上司，被他抓到可不知道會發生什麼事。  
　　當他推開吠舞羅的大門時，裡面只有草薙在吧台內準備開店事宜。  
　　「不好意思，還不到營業時間…是伏見啊。找八田醬？他已經好幾天沒有來了，本想說他再不出現的話，過幾天去看看他狀況的，既然你今天來了，這任務就交給你了吧。」  
　　伏見默默地點頭應諾，走進酒吧，看著空蕩毫無人氣的空間，忍不住唏噓感慨了起來。  
　　在他的印象中，吠舞羅酒吧總是充斥著跟隨赤色族人們。  
　　未達法定年齡的他們不能飲酒，口袋又沒什麼錢，卻老是占著位子久坐不走，在酒吧內吵嘈胡鬧著。出雲雖然傷腦筋，沒想過要趕他們走，身為王的周防尊素來或坐或臥在沙發上休息著，吠舞羅的馴獸師十束，則是在氏族間打鬧玩樂著。  
　　如今這些場景已成過去。  
　　「伏見要來一杯嗎？」  
　　「不了…我想早點去找美咲。」  
　　草薙笑了笑，不勉強他。  
　　掛在門板上的風鈴叮噹作響，安娜推開門走了進來。  
　　「猿比古…」雖然不甚明顯，但是伏見留意到安娜的聲音帶著些許的哭腔。  
　　伏見輕拍她的頭，在她耳邊留了一句話就離開了。  
　　「不要再做那種事了。」更何況你們兩人是一樣的…

 

　　夕陽把伏見猿比古蒸出一身的汗水，伏見才會覺得把全身包這麼緊又難以通風不是件好事，他要被熱死了。伸手抹去額頭的汗珠，他看著美咲在二樓的住所，舉起腳踏上樓梯的時候，口袋中的終端震了一下。伏見邊走邊掏出來，按開剛才收到的簡訊。  
　　白底黑字的訊息欄上寫著：『伏見君，偷聽別人說話可不是個良好的嗜好，希望你渡過一個美好的夜晚。』最後是發件人的署名──宗像禮司。  
　　看完簡訊，伏見嘖了一聲。按下美咲家的電鈴。

 

　　（全文完）  
2013.06.17 18:09

**Author's Note:**

> 看標題就知道，一開始妥妥想開虐，但是中間為什麼可以這麼腦洞呢（這告訴我們文不要隔太久才接著寫，風格根本接不上）  
> 這篇就是把官方梗通通連起來，本來痛心疾首想讓伏見罵安娜的，後來還是不忍心下手，禮司又被虐了N百次啊（躺  
> 十三集的後日談，我到底寫幾篇了啊，隨便算算應該有四五篇吧，我真的超愛寫後日談的，每次寫的感覺都不一樣，希望哪天官方可以給下後面的劇情提示，被打臉也好  
> 這次的伏見莫名的老媽子，真是各種抱歉T^T  
> BY思律


End file.
